A Cullen Halloween
by Steff Meyer the 2nd
Summary: Halloween at the Cullens is always very... entertaining. This is the story of Bella's second Halloween at the Cullens. When they throw a haunted house, they even get the wolves in on it! That can only mean two things... trouble and hilarity. PLEASE READ!


**A Cullen Halloween:**

**Chapter One: Just the Beginning**

* * *

**Bella:**

It was time to face the music. Another Halloween at the Cullen's. I had never really enjoyed Halloween, I mean, a whole night dedicated to children with their grubby fingers and candy

spitting out of their mouths. Ugh, and those disgusting costumes. Emmett was sure to pull a prank on me, hopefully one that didn't involve Alaskan mealworms, how did he even get

those last year? And Alice would, of course, play dress-up-the- human until she found an appropriate costume for me, most likely one that involved silk and showed way too much skin.

I faced the road to the Cullen's, a thousand twinkling jack-o-lantern lights strung in the trees above me. You wouldn't think that many children would walk all the way through the woods

just for one house, but the road to the house was streaming with children going to and from the house. Two children with potato sacks full of candy walked by my car. I saw their mouths

moving. One of them, the shorter of the two, wore wide eyes. I inconspicuously rolled the window of my old truck down a miniscule amount. The window squealed in protest, but obeyed.

"Best haunted house…. vampires…. so much candy…." I only heard small bits of their conversation, but apparently the Cullen family made a haunted house. That's just fabulous.

Sure enough, as the large cotemporary house came into view, I was astounded to see that it had been painted pitch- black, each window an eerie shade of yellow. Fake bats flew out of

the windows, or at least, I hoped they were fake. I was also surprised to see Jacob's Rabbit parked nonchalantly on the drive. Amazing. They even got Jacob in on this. I parked my car

and stepped out onto the driveway.

"Mwahahahaha!" Emmett burst out of nowhere, inches from my face, with, of course, plastic fangs on his teeth. My shrill scream pierced the night.

"Jesus, Emmett!" I panted, holding my heart to slow it down. "You're going to give me a heart attack. His ear-ear grin made me narrow my eyes at him. "Go scare the little kids. I'm not

interested in your silly haunted house." His booming laugh made some of the children look at him with fear. I stomped off in a huff into the large, renovated mansion.

Edward was there, waiting for me, a huge grin plastered on his face. I shot him a grimace. Of course he'd heard Emmett and his little "joke", and apparently, he thought it was funny.

**Edward:**

I immediately straightened up when Bella shot me an unhappy glance.

"Sorry, Love." I replied. "It is a little funny, though. You have to admit that much." I just couldn't stand to see my Bella unhappy. It makes me want to punch myself in the gut whenever I

think about the fact that I can't be human with her. I can't do so many things without hurting her. I know she always says I'm not a monster, but look at me! I'm ruining her life, even if

she doesn't realize it.

She pondered that for a moment, thn burst out laughing. The sound was like a chorus of bells in my ears. "I guess you're right!" She agreed. "Plus Emmett looks hilarious in fangs!" I

started laughing too. She was right. Emmett did look funny in fangs.

_Edward, you just wait until Bella's gone home. Then you're girlfriend can't protect you! _I heard Emmett think. I grinned.

I pulled Bella into a passionate hug. I heard her heart rate accelerate. I breathed in her delicious scent, but it barely even made me thirsty anymore. I just loved her scent. Kind of like a

fresh cinnamon smell mixed with Freesia. I pulled away and leaned in. I saw her blush right before my lips met hers. I smiled against her warm lips. They shaped around mine in a

comforting way, and I could smell her sweet, delicious breath in my mouth… I realized that it was probably time to pull away, and so I did. I laughed when the corner's of Bella's mouth

pulled down.

* * *

**APOV: My very first fanfic. I just uploaded it but it's been on my computer for months. I hope you like it! Ideas are always appreciated.**


End file.
